In a seawater desalination facility which uses a reverse osmosis membrane device, there is provided a pressure exchange device that utilizes the pressure of high pressure concentrated seawater, which is a high pressure concentrated fluid discharged from the reverse osmosis membrane device, for raising the pressure of low pressure seawater, which is a concentration target fluid supplied to the reverse osmosis membrane device.
As is illustrated in FIG. 25, in Patent Document 1, a pressure exchange device is described that includes a rotor 80 in which a plurality of tubular pressure transmission units are provided around a rotation axis.
The pressure exchange device is configured to allow the high pressure concentrated seawater supplied to a high pressure inlet side port 82 and the low pressure seawater supplied to a low pressure inlet side port 81 to be brought into contact with each other in a pressure transmission unit with the rotation of the rotor 80, discharge the low pressure seawater, whose pressure is raised by the pressure of the high pressure concentrated seawater, from a high pressure outlet side port 83 as the high pressure seawater, and discharge the low pressure concentrated seawater, in which the transmission of the pressure has been completed by means of the low pressure seawater supplied to the low pressure inlet side port 81, from a low pressure outlet side port 84.
As is illustrated in FIG. 26, in Patent Document 2, a pressure exchange device is described that includes a rotator 90 constituted by a pair of rotational plates 91 and 92 and an axis 93 contiguous with the rotational plates 91 and 92.
In one rotational plate 91, there are formed a flow path 91a that guides the low pressure seawater supplied to a low pressure inlet side port 95 to a pressure transmission unit 96, and a flow path 91b that guides the high pressure seawater discharged from the pressure transmission unit 96 to a high pressure outlet side port 97.
In the other rotational plate 92, there are formed a flow path 92b that guides the high pressure concentrated seawater supplied to the high pressure inlet side port 94 to the pressure transmission unit 96, and a flow path 92a that guides the low pressure concentrated seawater discharged from the pressure transmission unit 96 to a low pressure outlet side port 98.
The pressure exchange device is configured to allow the high pressure concentrated seawater supplied to the high pressure inlet side port 94 and the low pressure seawater supplied to the low pressure inlet side port 95 to be brought into contact with each other in the tubular pressure transmission unit 96 with the rotation of the rotator 90, discharge the low pressure seawater, whose pressure is raised by the pressure of the high pressure concentrated seawater, from the high pressure outlet side port 97 as the high pressure seawater, and discharge the low pressure concentrated seawater, in which the transmission of the pressure has been completed by means of the low pressure seawater supplied to the low pressure inlet side port 95, from the low pressure outlet side port 98.